Racing Love
by Songtress559
Summary: Sayomi Tachikawa is Reiko's sister and has come back from modeling in America so she has come back to Tokyo. She loves racing in Tokyo the most but when she sees DK she finds unexpected love....DKxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and the Furious characters but I do own Sayomi Tachikawa

Summary: Sayomi Tachikawa came from Osaka and comes to the next Street Race Party in Tokyo and finds love. She moves in with Han's group at the garage. (I'm bad with summaries!)

This is before Sean came

But DK is not with Neela she is like a sister to him.

Sayomi

Age:19

Bio:

-Can drift and race

-has brown black hair with brown streaks

Sayomi arrived on the plane to Tokyo. She then took her car to Han's garage.

"Sayomi-chan!"Reiko said hugging Sayomi. "Hi little sister"Sayomi said hugging her. "Sayomi come on give me a hug!"Han said holding out his arms. "Uh No,So how many girls have you been with this year?"Sayomi said looking at Han.

"Um….maybe 200?"

Sayomi just laughed and put her stuff in her room. "Sayomi-chan we have to get ready for the party"Reiko said changing into a plaid skirt and a black shirt that says Tokyo in pink.

"Hold on let me change first"Sayomi said changing into a jean pleated skirt,some gray leggings,a long white shirt under and a baby blue shirt t-shirt over it that has a little bear on it and wearing some pink DC shoes that she got when she was in America for awhile.

"Okay ready Reiko-chan"Sayomi said getting into her Nissan Silvia that was yellow,

had bronze rims,and vinlys(or pictures)on the side that had fierce anime tigers on the sides and the hood.

When they got there……..

"There are so much skimpy girls Reiko-chan!"Sayomi said getting out of her car. "I know"Reiko said coming by Sayomi's side.

"Who's that?"Sayomi said looking at the guy with spiky hair by Han. "Oh that's DK the 'Drift King' he basically wins all the races"Reiko said twirling her hair.

Where DK is……

"Who's that?"DK said looking at the girl with Reiko.

"Oh that's Reiko's sister Sayomi"Han said eating his snack.

DK walked over to Sayomi.

"Hi I'm DK"

"Um…..I'm Sayomi"

"Reiko's sister".

"Hai"

"D,Its time to race"Han said coming by.

"See you later Sayomi"DK said leaving.

"COME ON LETS SEE THE RACE!"Reiko said pulling Sayomi to the starting line.

"Sayomi you have to say **Set** okay because I guess DK wanted you to do that for some reason"Reiko said pushing her by DK's car.

The guy came by.

He then said something in Japanese then turned to the girl on the right.

"Ready"

Then turned to Sayomi.

"Set"

Then he turned to face the cars.

"GO!"

The cars sped off.

At the finish line…..

DK came drifting to the top.

Sayomi smiled that he won.

Everyone crowded around DK's car.

"That was some race"Sayomi said coming by DK.

"You can call me Takashi"DK said looking at her features.

Please Review or else no next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own The Fast and the Furious characters….

Sayomi woke up the next morning really early.

"4:31?"

Sayomi yawned and took a shower thinking about Takashi. Sayomi changed into some jeans and a pink halter top and put on a blazer.

When she was about to start her car she then saw takashi waiting for her outside the garage. "AAAHHH!"

Sayomi said honking her car. "Good morning to you too"Takashi said taking his hands off his ears.

"Takashi you scared the shit out of me!"Sayomi said getting out of her car. Takashi laughed and then said"Did you want to get something to eat?"

"Uhh..okay"Sayomi said getting into his car and then they left.

Reiko woke up because she saw her sister wasn't in her bed and the loud noises.

"Sayomi-chan!"Reiko said running into the garage and seeing her car was still there. "HAN!"

Reiko said running into the halls.

"What?"

"Sayomi's not in her bed!"Reiko said whining like a kid.

"Just call her"han said flipping out his phone and dialing the numbers.

Sayomi and Takashi…..

"I think I have to go"Sayomi said getting up and her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sayomi,Reiko is wondering where you went"

"I'm with Takashi I'll be home in a little while,Bye"Sayomi said hanging up.

"Was that Han?"

"Yeah,Reiko was just worried about me"Sayomi said getting her purse.

"I'll take you back"Takashi said getting in the car with her.

When they got back….

"I'll see you later,Bye Takashi!"Sayomi said going back into the garage.


End file.
